Shikigami no Himitsu
by CheonsaKyu
Summary: Izuku mulai mempertanyakan kemampuannya sebagai seorang Onmyouji ketika melihat sosok Shouto, shikigami miliknya. Namun ternyata, masih begitu banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui tentang roh penjaganya itu. Mythology!AU for #TodoDekuChronicleFiesta
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Shikigami no Himitsu**

 **Character:** Izuku Midoriya, Shouto Todoroki, and other.

 **Disc:** My Hero Academia beserta semua karakternya adalah milik Om Kouhei Horikoshi, yang saya punya hanya FF-nya.

 **Genre:** Fantasy, Friendship, Supernatural.

 **Rated:** T

 **Warning:** Alur cepat, Shou-Ai (hint), Typo, AU, OOC.

 **HAPPY READING!^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara titik cairan yang jatuh satu per satu mengisi keheningan. Di dalam ruangan temaram bercahayakan lilin merah, pemuda itu duduk dalam posisi _seiza_. Lengan kanan terangkat lurus, membiarkan cairan merah mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya.

Sosok lain yang duduk tepat di hadapan menyerahkan kuas dan selembar perkamen ketika dilihatnya darah yang mengisi wadah telah cukup untuk melakukan ritual.

"Tulislah namamu di sana dengan _tinta_ yang telah kausiapkan, kemudian ucapkan sumpahmu," titah pria itu.

Pemuda itu meraih perkamen di hadapannya, satu lengan yang lain mengambil kuas dan mencelupkannya ke dalam wadah berisikan darah. Kemudian dengan berhati-hati ia tuliskan sederet kanji yang rumit.

"Aku Izuku, Onmyouji dan pewaris ketujuh puluh tiga dari keturunan Midoriya. Dengan nama dan darahku sebagai rungguhan, aku siap terikat dengan roh yang telah menjaga leluhur kami selama berabad-abad. Dan aku memanggil satu dari kalian untuk melayaniku, melindungi dalam susah maupun senang, sampai tiba hari di mana aku akan mati."

Tepat setelah sumpah terucap, didekatkannya perkamen di tangan pada sumber cahaya lilin merah. Api yang besar menyambar di udara, membakar habis nama yang telah ditulis bertintakan darah.

Kembali, pria di hadapannya menyerahkan sesuatu kepada pemuda itu—Izuku. Kali ini ia mendapati tujuh lembar kertas putih yang telah dipotong sedemikian rupa hingga menyerupai wujud manusia yang sederhana—orang-orangan kertas.

"Ini adalah jimat yang menyegel Shikigami milik keluarga Midoriya. Di dalamnya, ada roh-roh yang sedang tertidur. Pilihlah salah satunya. Satu yang nantinya akan berbagi takdir denganmu sampai kau mati," jelas pria itu lagi.

Izuku menimbang sesaat. Dikatakan harus memilih pun, mereka semua tampak sama. Ia merasa yang mana pun yang dipilih, tak akan ada bedanya. Lantas akhirnya Izuku menarik salah satu dari ketujuh potongan kertas itu.

"Sekarang, sebagai simbol kontrak sekaligus penutup ritual, letakkan sebuah ciuman pada tempat di mana mulut jimat itu seharusnya berada."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Izuku mengecup potongan kertas putih itu. Untuk beberapa saat, detik berlalu dalam hening. Sampai kemudian, suhu udara dalam ruangan itu tiba-tiba menjadi dingin. Begitu dingin hingga Izuku merasa tubuhnya akan membeku.

Suara seperti sesuatu yang pecah begitu keras membuat Izuku tersentak. Jimat di tangan terlepas dari genggamannya, melayang di udara dengan kristal-kristal es yang mulai membekukan. Embusan angin yang entah berasal dari mana mulai merambati seisi ruangan, meniup dan mematikan cahaya dari lilin-lilin merah.

Belum habis keterkejutan Izuku, tubuhnya kembali merasakan suhu dalam ruangan itu perlahan berubah. Kali ini menjadi panas dan semakin panas. Api berwarna merah mulai merayapi kertas yang membeku, menciptakan uap-uap es yang kian mengepul di udara.

Samar-samar, di antara uap es dan kobaran api, Izuku bisa melihat sebuah siluet yang perlahan kian jelas. Wujudnya menyerupai manusia. Sampai ketika akhirnya kobaran api itu padam, di antara kabut es yang semakin tipis rupa dari sosok yang berdiri di hadapan Izuku mulai terlihat. Menapak dengan ringan di atas _tatami_.

"…."

Izuku tak bisa berkata-kata ketika akhirnya ia melihat wujud itu dengan jelas.

Untuk sesaat, pemuda itu masih menatap lekat sosok di hadapannya, sampai kemudian tatapan sepasang iris hijaunya teralih pada pria yang memandu ritualnya sedari tadi.

"Ano … Toshinori Sensei," Izuku menjeda sejenak, "apa benar ini shikigami-ku?"

Orang yang diajaknya bicara hanya mangut-mangut mengamati sosok yang muncul dari ritual pemanggilan yang dilakukan Izuku. Toshinori, sebagai keturunan dari keluarga yang turun-temurun menjadi pembimbing para Onmyouji, ia tentu langsung mengenali sosok Shikigami milik keluarga Midoriya itu meski baru kali ini ia melihatnya langsung.

Toshinori berdeham sejenak sebelum ia bersuara. "Roh kelima dari tujuh Shikigami yang dimiliki oleh keturunan Midoriya. Roh dengan kekuatan berupa dua elemen yang berbeda, api dan es. Sejauh yang kuketahui, dia juga Shikigami yang jarang sekali muncul ketika ritual pemanggilan.

"Sampai saat ini, di hadapanmu ini adalah kali ketiganya dia muncul untuk melayani seorang Onmyouji. Err … rawatlah dia dengan baik, Nak Midoriya."

Izuku masih berkedip tak percaya, menatap sesosok Shikigami yang kini balik menatapnya tanpa ekspresi di depan sana.

" _Hajimemashite_ , Izuku-sama," sosok itu memberi salam. "Aku akan melayanimu mulai sekarang. Namaku Shouto."

Izuku cukup tahu bahwa kemunculan sosok Shikigami setara dengan pengalaman dan kemampuan spiritual orang yang memanggilnya, dan kini, ia mulai meragukan kapabilitasnya sebagai seorang Onmyouji.

"Jangan menatapku begitu, Nak Midoriya." Toshinori tampak menahan tawa ketika Izuku kembali menatapnya dengan ekspresi sulit dirartikan. "Sejujurnya aku juga kaget dia muncul dalam wujud seperti ini."

Bagaimana tidak? Sebab yang berdiri di hadapan mereka saat ini adalah sesosok bocah kecil berusia sekitar empat atau lima tahun yang jangankan menjadi roh pelindung, Izuku justru khawatir jika Shouto akan menangis jika melihat _yokai_.

Dan kini, sang Shikigami manis itu tengah menatap kedua orang yang sedang berbincang di depannya seperti seorang anak hilang.

"Ini mungkin karena dia belum sepenuhnya membuka diri padamu. Kau tentu tahu, 'kan? Setiap Shikigami memiliki syarat mereka masing-masing untuk menyempurnakan kontraknya, tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dia ini Shikigami yang kuat, dia pasti bisa melindungimu dengan baik."

Shouto tersentak, lantas mundur secepat kilat ketika salah satu telapak tangan Toshinori bergerak hendak mengelus pucuk kepalanya. Kini sepasang netra heterokromnya menatap tajam dan waspada, membuat Toshinori diam-diam menelan ludah gugup mendapati reaksi yang demikian.

"… meskipun sebenarnya, kau harus berhati-hati dalam memperlakukan yang satu ini. Dia …."

Izuku menaikkan sebelah alis. "Ada apa, Toshinori Sensei?" tanyanya ketika sang pembimbing tak juga melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ahhahah, tidak," Toshinori tertawa canggung, "lupakan saja. Kurasa kalian akan baik-baik saja."

Izuku menatap bergantian Toshinori dan Shouto selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya ia mendengus pasrah. Kini atensinya terfokus pada Shikigami yang baru saja menjadi miliknya. Mengeluh pun tak akan ada gunanya. Bagaimanapun, dialah yang telah memilih Shouto, dan mulai sekarang mereka akan terkoneksi dan berbagi segalanya.

Yang Izuku tahu, takdirlah yang telah membuat mereka saling memilih. Oleh sebab itu, ia harus memperlakukan Shikigami-nya dengan baik.

"Jadi, Shouto," Izuku menyejajarkan tatapan mereka dan memberikan seulas senyum manis, "mulai sekarang, mohon bantuannya ya?"

Shouto menatap lurus mata Izuku beberapa lama, tanpa perubahan yang berarti di raut wajahnya. Kemudian, ia menunduk patuh pada tuannya yang baru.

"Baik, Izuku-sama."

 _ **To be continued**_

* * *

 _ **Catatan penulis.**_

 _ **Hiya! :3**_

 _ **Kali ini ku coba bikin FF bersambung lagi. Entah bakal gimana jadinya nanti.**_

 _ **Ini FF sebenarnya sudah beberapa hari kuendapkan di draft, ragu-ragu mau dipublish atau kagak, terus gak sengaja lihat event-nya Shirocchin-san, dan kebetulan pilihan AU-nya mengena. Jadilah FF ini nongol ke permukaan. XD**_

 _ **Walaupun kacau, semoga gak ngaco-ngaco sangat deh.**_

 _ **Okay. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**_

 _ **Best regards, Sakyu.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Angin malam menyapu wajah pemuda itu. Malam belum terlalu larut, langit pun tampak cerah meski rembulan hanya bersinar separuh dan bintang-bintang tersamarkan oleh cahaya kota. Namun Izuku terus merasakan hawa tidak menyenangkan di sekitarnya yang semakin mencekam.

"Seharusnya di sekitar sini …," gumam Izuku lirih, lebih seperti berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Sepasang netra sewarna zamrud tampak terfokus pada buku catatan kecil di tangan, mencermati petunjuk-petunjuk yang telah didapatkannya dari orang-orang yang melapor. Sementara di sebelahnya, tampak seorang bocah kecil yang mengikuti langkahnya dengan separuh acuh. Menyusuri jalan kota yang mulai sepi.

"Shouto, kau merasakan sesuatu?" tanya Izuku tak lama kemudian, mengambil alih atensi sosok di sebelahnya.

Shouto melirik Izuku sekilas, lantas kemudian lengannya terangkat, menunjuk beberapa arah secara acak masih dengan ekspresinya yang tak sedikit pun berubah.

"Di sana, di sana, di situ, dan di belakang pohon besar itu," ujarnya pelan, "sebenarnya masih banyak lagi, tapi mereka itu yang auranya paling kuat. Sejak awal kita datang ke tempat ini, sebenarnya kita memang sudah diawasi oleh mereka, Izuku- _sama_."

"Se-sebanyak itu …?" cicit Izuku lirih

Ini tugas pertama mereka. Izuku tahu ini berbeda dengan latihan yang biasa ia lakukan. Banyak roh-roh jahat yang sungguh akan membuatnya celaka jika ia tak cukup kuat untuk menghadapi mereka. Dan jika gagal, bukan tidak mungkin dirinya dan Shouto akan terbunuh.

"Mereka hanya mengawasi, tidak akan menganggu, soalnya ini memang daerah mereka. Dan mereka bukan roh jahat yang kita cari … mungkin?" lanjut Shouto lagi. "Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan melindungi Izuku- _sama_."

"…."

"Apa?" tanya Shouto ketika mendapati Izuku menatapnya lekat dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Aku terharu … barusan kau tampak manis sekali ketika bicara seperti itu, Shouto," balas Izuku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"To-tolong lepas, Izuku- _sama_!" Shouto mulai meronta ketika Izuku memeluknya dengan erat. "Tolong jangan salah paham dengan wujud ini, aku sudah hidup jauh lebih lama darimu, kautahu? Lagipula ini bukan wujud asliku."

"Aku tahu kok." Izuku melepas pelukannya. "Menurut cerita yang kudengar, kau itu meninggal ketika seumuran denganku saat ini, 'kan? Meski aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau muncul dalam wujud kecil begitu ….

"Tapi tidak buruk juga sih, aku suka anak-anak."

Shouto tak banyak menanggapi. Ia lebih memilih melanjutkan langkahnya dalam diam. Membiarkan tuannya sibuk mengoceh sendiri dengan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Dan kau bicara denganku dengan cara yang sedikit tidak biasa."

Kalimat itu ternyata mampu menarik kembali atensi sang _shikigami_. "Maksudnya?"

"Kebanyakan Shikigami yang kulihat selalu bicara dengan kalimat yang sopan pada tuannya, tapi kau ini tidak ada sopan-sopannya, bahkan sejak kita pertama bertemu." Kali ini Izuku tertawa di akhir kalimatnya, membuat Shouto menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

Sang _shikigami_ tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum kembali berbicara. "Apakah itu membuat Anda merasa tertanggu, Izuku- _sama_? Kalau begitu, mohon maafkan saya. Saya—"

Tawa Izuku yang tiba-tiba pecah membuat kerutan di dahi Shouto semakin dalam. Bocah itu mulai menatap Izuku dengan bingung.

"Saya mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu?"

"Tidak—astaga … aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Shouto." Izuku menjawab di sela tawanya. Dalam sekejap ia telah melupakan kegelisahannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Melihat bagaimana polos Shouto menanggapi kalimatnya dengan serius benar-benar membuat Izuku tidak tahan.

"Tidak perlu sampai begitu. Aku menyukai cara bicaramu, kok. Lebih terasa seperti kita sedang berteman dibanding sepasang shikigami dan tuannya," lanjut Izuku kemudian.

Shouto tertegun. "Teman …?"

Izuku kembali berjongkok dan menyamakan tatapannya dengan Shouto. Sebelah tangannya mengusap lembut surai berbeda warna di pucuk kepala anak itu. "Kau ini benar-benar roh yang manis."

Shouto diam, sedikit menundukkan kepala dan membiarkan jemari Izuku bermain selama beberapa saat di antara helai rambutnya.

Namun suasana itu seketika berubah mencekam ketika keduanya merasakan hawa membunuh yang lewat sepintas. Tatapan Shouto yang menjadi lebih tajam dan waspada menuju satu arah membuat Izuku turut mengikuti arah tatapannya.

Napas pemuda itu tercekat ketika mendapati entah sejak kapan, seorang wanita yang tampak begitu lusuh melangkah terpincang-pincang mendekati mereka berdua. Sekali lihat saja Izuku langsung tahu bahwa sosok di hadapannya adalah roh yang cukup berbahaya.

Shouto masih menatap tajam, siap menyerang. "Izuku- _sama_ ..."

"Umh," Izuku mengangguk pelan, "tidak salah lagi."

Shouto baru saja akan menyerang ketika wanita itu berdiri tepat di hadapan Izuku, tetapi pergerakannya terhenti karena pemuda itu memberinya isyarat untuk menunggu.

Izuku terkesiap ketika wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus. Leher yang patah membuat kepalanya tak bisa benar-benar tegak. Separuh wajahnya tampak hancur dan telah membusuk, sementara matanya menatap Izuku sayu.

"Anakku …." Terdengar suara serak dari kerongkongan yang nyaris putus. "Apa … kau lihat … anakku?"

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Izuku untuk mencerna keadaan, hingga akhirnya ia menatap miris ketika mulai mengerti yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Tidak," jawab Izuku singkat. "Maaf."

"Kau … bohong …."

Izuku tersentak.

" _Kekkai_!" Segera ia melompat mundur dan membuat tembok pelindung ketika tatapan sayu itu berubah menatapnya nyalang, berikut hawa membunuh yang kini begitu jelas ditujukan ke arahnya.

Tepat ketika wanita itu bergerak menyerang Izuku, dalam sekejap tanah yang mereka pijak berubah menjadi hamparan es. Sebuah kristal es yang tajam menembus tubuhnya. Izuku sempat mendengarnya menggumamkan 'anakku, anakku' dalam rintihan lirih, sebelum akhirnya roh itu terkikis menjadi debu.

"Uhuk!"

Tubuh kecil Shouto yang roboh tepat setelah ia menyerang mengambil alih atensi Izuku sepenuhnya kini. Segera saja ia menghampiri _shikigami_ -nya.

"Shouto! Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.

Shouto menghela napas lirih, menatap Izuku tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Shouto sembari menyingkirkan tangan Izuku dari bahunya. "Kekuatanku belum sepenuhnya kembali karena kontraknya belum sempurna. Daripada itu … kenapa kau menghalangiku menyerangnya tadi, Izuku- _sama_? Jika aku terlambat sedikit saja, kau pasti akan terluka! _Kekkai_ ini bahkan tidak mampu melindungi dirimu sendiri!"

Shouto mengetuk dinding hawa pelindung yang melingkupi mereka berdua, membuatnya hancur berkeping. Dan Izuku seketika teringat bahwa _kekkai_ yang dibuatnya ternyata masih belum hilang.

Izuku tertegun. Ia tahu bahwa _kekkai_ miliknya cukup kuat untuk bisa melindunginya dari _yokai_ lemah hingga setidaknya yang kelas menengah, dan ia baru saja melihat bocah kecil di hadapannya menghancurkan tembok itu hanya dengan sebuah ketukan.

Ini kali pertama ia benar-benar turun ke lapangan dan melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang _onmyouji_. Meski ia pun sedikit banyak ia telah terlatih, kemampuan Shouto nyatanya cukup membuat ia terkagum. Terlepas dari bagaimana wujudnya, Izuku mulai yakin bahwa Shouto adalah _shikigami_ yang bisa ia andalkan.

Dan lagi, mendapati Shouto yang ternyata cukup peduli membuat Izuku hanya bisa melempar senyum. "Terima kasih. Daripada itu, Shouto. Sebaiknya kita segera kembali sebelum roh lain datang dan menyerang kita. Semakin malam, semakin tidak aman."

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Izuku- _sama_? Tolong turunkan aku!" Sang _shikigami_ nyaris terlonjak kaget ketika Izuku mengangkat tubuhnya tanpa permisi dan menggendongnya di punggung.

Izuku tertawa kecil. "Pegangan saja yang benar dan istirahatlah. Kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini. Bisa repot kalau kau tidak punya cukup energi ketika aku tiba-tiba membutuhkanmu, 'kan?"

Terhenyak ketika lagi-lagi mendapati reaksi yang di luar perkiraannya, Shouto membuang tatapannya ke arah lain.

"Ini menyenangkan kautahu? Aku selalu ingin memiliki seorang adik," sambung Izuku riang.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa kalimatnya membuat ekspresi di wajah Shouto sekilas berubah. Hanya sesaat, sebelum Izuku menyadarinya, Shouto telah kembali memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku …," balas Shouto kemudian.

Mendengarnya, Izuku kembali menghela napas lirih. Tatapannya teralih ke arah tempat roh jahat yang menyerangnya tadi terbunuh, menatap sendu.

"Aku telah mengumpulkan beberapa informasi dari orang-orang sekitar sebelumnya, dan ketika melihatnya sendiri … akhirnya aku mengerti."

Shouto menunggu dalam diam, membiarkan Izuku menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Wanita itu mungkin korban kecelakaan yang terjadi di sekitar daerah ini sekitar dua atau tiga bulan lalu. Saat itu memang ada kabar bahwa terjadi kecelakaan lalu lintas yang menyebabkan seorang ibu dan bayinya meninggal, terlindas mobil yang menerobos lampu merah.

"Roh wanita itu pasti menyimpan amarah yang besar, makanya dia tidak bisa kembali dan terjebak di sini, berusaha menemukan bayinya dan menghantui orang-orang. Kehilangan seseorang yang disayangi membuatnya perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi roh jahat … dan aku belum memiliki cukup kemampuan untuk menolongnya."

"… ohh." Shouto tak menanggapi banyak.

"Roh yang malang. Bagaimanapun, yang namanya seorang ibu pasti menyayangi anaknya. Sebuah keluarga bukanlah hubungan yang begitu mudah putus bahkan ketika kau sudah meninggal."

"… itu omong kosong," balas Shouto lirih.

"Ehh? Shouto?" Tanggapan yang terdengar janggal itu membuat Izuku meliriknya, sedikit terkejut.

"Tidak …." Shouto mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyandarkan kepala di bahu Izuku. Memberi isyarat bahwa ia tak ingin bicara lebih banyak dan memutus obrolan mereka.

Izuku turut menghela napas lirih, melanjutkan langkahnya dalam diam.

Ia masih harus mengenal _shikigami_ -nya ini lebih jauh.

 _ **To be continued**_

* * *

 _ **Catatan penulis.**_

 _ **Ahhahah. Maapkan atas keterlambatan update, yah.**_

 _ **Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca, terlebih lagi untuk yang sudah menyempatkan mereview.**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!^^**_

 _ **Best regards, Sakyu.**_

* * *

 **shirocchin:** Wahh, makasih banyak udah mampir yah. Dan makasih juga buat koreksinya.^^ /bow.

Ahhahah. Kucinta Shouto kecil yang unyu banget. X3

 **yulian28:** Sebenarnya ku masih belum ada rencana yang pasti buat fanfic satu ini, jadi update-nya bakal random banget, sesuka hati. Wkakakakakak.

Oh, dan terima kasih sudah membaca yah.^^

 **hanazawa kay:** Shouto kecil itu imut banget. (●´ω｀●)

Yang sekarang aja masih imut dia mah. Oh, btw, makasih banyak udah baca dan review. /hug hug.

 **asta:** iyah, imut banget diaaa. (●´ω｀●)

Makasih banyak sudah mampir dan membacaa.

 **baegimulgogi:** Ini udah dilanjut kok. (゜▽゜) Wkkakakakak.

Makasih banyak udah mampir dan membaca~ /hug hug.


End file.
